


A Whiff Of You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, possessive best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are nothing but a second-class citizens or just breeding machines, Omega Jongin find it hard to conform, or accept his feelings for his Alpha best friend Lee Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: Sorry guys, I reupload it because a large passage was missing in the middle, please forgive my carelessness and try to read it again so you can uderstand better the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whiff Of You

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and it sounds familiar, it's because I wrote this fic for another ship which I later deleted it but I decided now to rewrite it and reupload it for Taekai (my new addiction yes) so rest assured, this fic is 100% written by me.

The first time Jongin met him, was when Taemin and his family had moved to live in the house next door, both of them at the time was so shy and quiet, maybe that was the main reason they approached each other easily, and this was the beginning of a strong and beautiful friendship between two kids so similar yet too different.  
That summer both of them were five, they laughed, played and ran in the backyard. Together, they went with Taemin’s father to the sea for the first time and with Jongin’s family camping in the mountain, it was really an unforgettable summer, they wished it never end, but on the other hand they were too excited to finally start school, dreaming of how they would spend time together at class, because they -like every kid preparing himself for the first time for the school- naively thought school is haven.  
That day Taemin told him that he will protect him if the other kids bully him, and Jongin smack him in the arm because he is able to protect himself.  
That day, Jongin made Taemin promise him that he will sit next to him at the school, and that they will stay together all the time.  
But when the awaited day has finally came, Jongin found himself going to a different school than the one that Taemin was going to, he screamed and cried until his eyes were puffy and red, he refused to go to any school if Taemin wasn’t with him. This was the first time he heard the terms "Alpha and Omega" when his mother explained to him that Taemin will go to the Alphas School while he will go to the ‘Omegas School’ and how it’s impossible for them to go to the same one because their ranks are different.  
He cried and whined, because why oh why he’s not an Alpha like his friend Taemin? but then his mother said, voice soft and eyes warm "so you don’t want to be an Omega like your mommy Nini-ya?" And she faked a pout; hearing this he could only shake his head because yes, if his loving mother is an omega, he doesn’t mind at all to be one.

★★★★

Ten years old Jongin still doesn’t understand this Ranking thing.  
But his friendship with Taemin was still as strong as ever, if not stronger, the only thing that were different now, is that Taemin’s overprotectiveness was getting worse every passing year, and that was driving Jongin crazy, especially when his friend insisted always to wait for him at the school gate to walk him home, and this wouldn’t have been a problem if Taemin didn’t keep glaring every time at anyone who dares to talk or touch him in front of Taemin, and his friends –Luhan and Baekhyun sunbaes - made it a thing to tease him about how he managed to land himself an Alpha at a young age, and when he told him -for the umpth time- that he is fully able to protect himself, and then he told him about his friends teasing because of his weird attitude and to stop embarrassing him, Taemin has insisted more than ever to walk him school the next day, and when he saw Baekhyun and Luhan he immediately gave them the most scary death glare in history.  
They gave Jongin the silent treatment for a day.  
He gave Taemin the silent treatment for a week.  
This was the longest they've gone without talking to each other because of a fight, but at the end of the week when Taemin knocked on his room’s door, carrying a box of chocolates and said sorry, Jongin just nodded and smiled, then they spent the night lying on his bed watching Digimon and eating chocolate.

★★★★

It was only three years later when his parents finally decided to explain to him this Ranking thing minutely.  
This was after his mother found Taemin about to bite his arm; it was nothing serious, really. That day they were playing a video game in Taemin’s room and they have decided that the winner will punish the loser by biting him wherever he wants. And Jongin has lost that round.  
When Taemin was about to bit him, their mothers suddenly entered the room and they stared at them with wide eyes, they looked scared and maybe disappointed.  
Jongin didn’t know what he did wrong, but he’s full aware that his mother is angry and probably she’ll scold him at home.  
Taemin’s mom too seemed angry with him.

Omega, Alpha, Self-Lubricant, Heat, Marking, Mating…etc

Jongin still remembers that day vividly, back then he has cried a lot, because oh god! This is really humiliating and shameful, how would he be able to look into Taemin’s eyes after hearing this? After knowing that he is inferior because he’s an Omega, and how he doesn’t have the right to be independent, because he has to stay always dependent to his destined mate.  
Shame had become his most intimate companion in the following days, especially whenever he thought that the Lee’s most likely explained -already- to Taemin everything about their ranks and now Taemin certainly know that he’s dominant and strong because he’s an Alpha, and Jongin is submissive and weaker because he’s an Omega even though he’s taller and look manlier.  
So he decided to avoid Taemin at all coast, because he was very angry and he knew that Taemin did nothing wrong -it’s not like his friend was the one who had chosen their ranks- but it's easy to put the blame on the others anyway. Because he was bitter.  
His plan succeeded for two weeks –even though avoiding Taemin wasn’t that easy- but then Taemin cornered him after school in the doorway; that day Taemin was oh so angry, he shouted and yelled at him, told him that he is disappointed because he thought that their friendship is stronger than this, and he thought that they could rely on each other no matter what.  
Jongin then cried bitterly, and confided to Taemin everything about his insecurities, the latter merely smiled before smacking his forehead then he said "Dummy we are equal and we will remain always, what made you think otherwise? I don’t care that you are an Omega because you’ll be always my super silly friend ‘Jongin’. Nothing will change".  
Oh, how wrong they were. 

★★★★

In his seventeenth birthday, he got –again- into a fight with an Alpha who tried to kiss Luhan forcibly; the Alpha was –without a doubt- stronger and much bigger, he has punched him in the face that he almost blacked out.  
When he returned home, he found Taemin sitting on the doorway of his house waiting for him with a small box wrapped in his hands. He was busy with his finals, for he couldn’t attend his birthday party. 

He started walking towards him immediately with a smile painted all over his face, and before he even could open his mouth to speak, Taemin gave him a questioning look then he put his hand on his cheek brushing his left cheek with his thumb ac...Oh, he saw the bruise, yes he did because he mumbled to himself "got into a fight again ?? " Jongin didn’t reply, he just rolled his eyes and then tried to get out of Taemin’s grip, but the latter tightened his grasp.  
Taemin kept asking who did this to him, he even used his pheromones to coax him – he shook his head at the Alpha’s antics but he ended up telling him about the Alpha who had beaten him anyway. He made it clear to Taemin that he can’t interfere in the matter because he’s able to defend himself. Taemin just stared at him for a moment with angry eyes and then he just took a deep breath, and gave him his gift with a smile that didn’t quit reach his eyes.  
He gave him a necklace with a guardian angel in the middle.  
Jongin wasn’t surprised the next day when he coincidentally met the Alpha who had punched him, and saw bruises all over his face, No he wasn’t surprised. Not a bit, because Lee fucking Taemin has self-proclaimed himself his bodyguard.

The Alpha cast him a disdainful look before he grabbed his arms strongly and whispered in his ear "Did you spread your legs to him to defend you…Omega? I bet my knot is bigger would you like to see it and compare? " He really wanted to punch the smirk right off his ugly face but he didn’t, even though he was angry because 'damn it Taemin stop butting on in my life and embarrassing me!'  
At the age of seventeen Taemin was as overprotective as ever.  
At the age of seventeen Jongin was rebellious as he never was.  
Although everything seemed as if nothing had changed, but at this same year Jongin’s life turned upside down when his parents died in a terrible car accident, only to find himself broken and alone, and as if this wasn’t enough, two months later he got rejected from every University he applied to because 'unclaimed Omegas aren’t allowed to enter the University'.  
Then, Jongin shouted and cursed he even punched the Dean of the College on his face, and if it wasn’t for Taemin’s father intervention he would found himself thrown in The Omega Detention Center.  
And while Taemin’s father looked after him and treated him like a son, his mother wasn’t that found of him, and after this incident she made it a habit to toss him a scornful look whenever she met him face to face.

Taemin in this year got accepted in the Police Academy, and although Jongin was really, truly happy for him, but he was also angry because of the discrimination in their community and injustice he endured.  
That day he decided to devote his life to fight for Omega’s rights.

In his own strang way.

★★★★

 

Two years later, things had really begun to change drastically between the two of them.

Back then, Jongin was known in their small community as ‘The Alpha Wannabe’. ha.Funny.

Most of the Alphas looked down on himn, calling him a ‘slut’. Otherwise, few Alphas saw him as a challenge, and proceeded to court him instead, just because they wanted to get the title of "The Alpha Who Tamed The Untamable Omega ''.

On the other hand, Betas and Omegas admired him. Actually he had a lot of Betas suitors back then. He slept with most of them, because he didn’t give a damn about what people thought of him, and he didn’t want to conform.

In fact, he slept a lot around with Betas. But he didn’t allow any Alpha to touch him. Ever.

His rebellious behavior and the daily fights with Alphas, was the main reason for most of the arguments between Taemin and him, especially whenever the latter catch a glimpse of hickey or a mark on his neck.

He still remembers that specific heated argument they had one night when Taemin smelt another Beta scent on him.

It started with Taemin shouting and cursing, and then he went searching for the Beta to beat the shit of him, because Luhan is a coward and a traitor, he told him the Betas’s name even without him using his pheromones or threatening him, his only excuse was: "Fuck you Jongin, he has a scary aura! You didn’t see the glare he gave me; he would’ve skinned me alive if I refused to tell him his name".

 

Whatever, Luhan was a traitor, and the worst friend ever. End of discussion.

 

Few days later, Taemin came to his house apologizing, saying he did all of this for him, and only for him. And because: ‘those fucking Betas are only using you Jongin. Technically you’re still a pup, your first heat hadn’t even kicked up yet for fuck sack!!’

Jongin would’ve rolled his eyes -because this so typically Taemin- but the latter was already kissing his forehead and mumbling over and over. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So he let himself relax in the Alpha’s arms, accepting the pleasantly soothing warmth and scent.

Taemin was the only Alpha allowed to be this close to him.

He should’ve known then, that he was in too deep to just turn around and pretend that they are just-best-friends.

 

When his first heat kicked up, Jongin went to his best friend apartment -after a long, long battle with his ego and pride- to ask Taemin to help him with it.

After ringing the doorbell twice, a half naked Omega opened the door; he was pretty, petite and cute. A typical Omega. He smelt like Taemin. Jongin didn’t really know why he felt hurt, betrayed and angry; he just stared at him blankly then he his heels and walked away without uttering a single word.

Angry, hurt, confused and very horny because of the heat, he let the first Alpha he met outside Taemin’s apartment take him to his bed.

He was so rough and a sadist. Jongin was really grateful the Alpha didn’t mark him, although he kept chanting like a mantra, Knot me. Mark me. Mate please. Alpha please.

 

Oh! delete.delete.delete.That was so humiliating. The fucking heat! 

 

Two days later, when he returned to his home -after the heat had cooled down- he went directly to his bed to sleep, and when he woke up to the sound of the doorbell, he wasn’t that surprised to find a-so-angry-Taemin standing in front of him.

He looked furious. Jongin was certain that the Alpha he slept with will be bragging around and telling people how he fucked The Kim Jongin. It seems, he wasn’t wrong after all. Alphas!

It happened so fast. Taemin yelled at him, called him names and then Jongin yelled back, telling him to fuck off and to not interfere in his life. And in his angry outburst Taemin hit him.

 

Taemin hit him.

 

Jongin was speechless all he could do is to sit there and cry, because he couldn’t believe that Taemin did this to him.

After hearing his sobs, Taemin seemed to realize what he did, guilt and remorse were written all over his face, as he kneeled in front of him, whispering on and on: .sorry.sorry.sorry.

And when he tried to touch him, Jongin flinched immediately then ran to his room locking the door and crying loudly.

He didn’t come out of his room until he heard Luhan voice begging him to open the door while reassuring him that Taemin has gone.

Six months later, he still refused to meet or to see Taemin, despite the fact that every part of him was missing him, and although the alpha used all methods the one could think of to gain his forgiveness.

He even kept sending him roses and chocolate every single day since the incident, and told him a million times –trough Luhan The Traitor of course- that he was sorry and he’s consulting an Anger Management Centre.

But Jongin couldn’t bring himself to forgive him and forget. His pride wouldn’t have allowed him to.

However, in these six months, also, he realized that he’s so in love with Taemin when he spent many nights thinking…longing…yearning……and crying because God he fucking missed him!

 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. They say.

★★★★

 

It took them a whole year to make up and for things to almost return to normalcy. Almost, because Jongin was aware that things between them will never return the way they were before.  
Not his feelings, and not the way he looks at Taemin. That’s for sure.  
The first time they talked face to face - and not through Luhan - was eight months after the incident at the ceremony of Taemin’s graduation from the Police Academy.  
Despite everything, his friendship with Taemin meant a lot to him, and he knew very well that the Police Academy meant a lot to Taemin as well.  
His Alpha friend dreamt a lot of this day when they were just a little pups, ranting about how he’ll became an officer to protect him from evil people and ghosts. Jongin smiled at the memory.  
Jongin wouldn’t have allowed himself to miss this incredible milestone in his best friend’s life, no matter how angry at him he had been.

When Taemin spotted him among thousands of attendees, he froze like a statue in his place, then he stared at him with wide eyes and after a moment he gave him a fond smile, the smile that he knew that was only reserved for him. Seeing it, Jongin decided it was worth it. And he knew that he wasn’t angry at Taemin anymore.  
And God! He’s so handsome clad in his navy blue uniform, Jongin had been thinking while ogling at Taemin, who was called to give his speech since he had the highest GPA in his class.  
And to say Jongin was shocked would be an understatement, when Taemin - in the middle of delivering his speech- had apologized to the audience, then looked at him and started apologizing in front of everyone.  
He told him how much he regretted what he did and how much those eight months apart from him was a living hell. Then he gave him a breathtaking smile and told him that he’s thankful to him for attending the ceremony -even though he hurt him- because something would’ve been missing if he didn’t come.  
After Taemin’s admission, the crowd loudly applauded, cooing and pointing towards Jongin while whispering this was so sweet and so cute.  
He really, really felt so embarrassed, especially when Taemin’s father winked at him and smiled.  
On the other hand, his mother looked up at him with an expression full of hate, contempt and anger, but he was too engrossed in his own happiness to analyze it.  
Oh; how he wished he did!  
After that, Jongin had accepted his apologies, and they started hanging out together again, like in the old days, while trying to rebuild their friendship all over again.  
Actually this wasn’t that hard, they have been friends since forever so it was very natural to fall back into the old routine so easily yet slowly.

Taemin was getting better at managing his anger, he became gentler and more affectionate, though ’only with you Jongin, he still gives me this scary glare whenever I touch you’ according to Luhan-the-traitor.  
Jongin thought Luhan deserved it for being a shitty friend.  
All the same, Taemin was still his overprotective and possessive self, but he seemed to do more efforts to hide it better, and Jongin…Jongin was falling deeper and deeper for his Alpha best friend with each passing day, but he also had mastered to hide it better.  
The weird thing though, after he made up with Taemin, all his Betas suitors and the Alphas that were trying to court him had despaired, or had started to avoid him like a plague.  
Except for one.  
Zhang Yixing. A beta.

★★★★

The first time he met Yixing was during a fight with an Alpha.  
Tao, Yixing’s best friend.  
That day, Tao tried to court Jongin, truth be told, he was rather nice and polite for an Alpha, but Jongin was really, really in a bad mood to deal with him, so once the Alpha opened his mouth to flirt with him, he told him to fuck off, you stupid Alpha!  
It would have been a big fight if it wasn’t for Yixing, who came later and asked gently his friend to calm down and to apologize. 

Jongin noted that he has a cute dimple and a warm smile as he bowed to him and apologized for his friend’s rude behavior. Well, the Alpha was rude, even his friend admitted it.  
Anyway knew right away that Yixing is a Beta, because he smelt of jasmine and lavender.  
At the end of the night when Jongin decided to leave the bar, he noticed that Yixing and his Alpha-friend are still there, so he just smiled devilishly and turned on his heel and headed toward them with slow, sexy strides.  
When he reached their table, he just took a pen Yixing was using and write his number on the palm of his left hand, before he leaned in and whispered in his ear playfully ‘call me’, then he winked at him and smirked at Tao.  
They stared at him speechless, mouth agape and eyes wide as he headed toward the exit.  
In fact, he did it just to piss off Tao, the Alpha, so he didn’t expect Yixing to call him the very next day, and he didn’t expect the latter to ask him out for coffee.  
Since then, he started hanging out a lot with Yixing, thinking that maybe this would help him to forget about his hidden feelings for Taemin. Just maybe.

Even so, they didn’t have sex, not because he didn’t want to – he practically begged Yixing one day to fuck him when he was on heat- but Yixing is a traditional and a conservative Beta and This not the right way to do things Jongin, I can’t take advantage of you.  
Their relationship was purely platonic.  
Though, Luhan swore a thousand times, that the Beta was courting him and that the latter is too obvious, he even had a bet with Baekhyun on whether he would mark him in the claiming day or before it. Fuckers.  
So, when he was offered to work with Yixing as his personal assistant –Yixing’s an author- Luhan laughed loudly his obnoxious laugh as he literally screamed 'I told you so, I’ll call Baekhyun he owe me a dinner…I knew it!'.  
Yes his friends are shitty and so so mean.  
He’s thankful that he was sane enough to not tell them that he has feelings for Taemin.

When the latter learned that he was working for Yixing he –surprisingly- stayed silent and calm, he just asked to meet Yixing to give him the Take-advantage-of-my-omega-friend-and-I’ll-kill-you speech.  
After meeting with Yixing though, Taemin kept asking him every day to stop hanging out with him and to quit his job because he didn’t need to work and that he’ll take care of him. Given that Taemin still didn’t provide a convincing argument, Jongin refused to do so, he just told his friend to stop being silly and explained that there is absolutely no need to worry because Yixing is a good Beta.  
Whatever, Taemin only rolled his eyes and stated that he can recognize a Beta/Alpha who’s trying to court an Omega when he sees one.  
Jongin just shrugged his shoulders, because this is so typically Taemin…Taemin, who even went as far as accusing some Omegas for courting him, even though he’s aware that it’s impossible for two Omegas to mate.

★★★★

In hindsight, Jongin realized that his feelings for Taemin hadn't diminished like he had hoped they would have if he didn’t think about them, if anything, they got painfully deeper, taking every ounce of his power to hide his love.  
Especially, whenever he catch a glimpse of Taemin courting an Omega.  
And this is what exasperated Jongin the most, because his Alpha friend didn’t refrain from courting other Omegas, however, he refused even the idea of him befriending other Alphas or for that matter a Beta, and this drove Jongin literally and figuratively crazy, but he felt pleased nonetheless, because Taemin jealousy and protectiveness gave him a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe the Alpha reciprocates his feelings.

Speaking of feelings, while Jongin was trying to deal with his own feelings, trying painfully to dig a hole in the bottom of his heart and bury them deep inside, Yixing had started to act weird around him.  
Lingering stares, soft kisses here and there and he didn’t seem hesitant to initiate skinship anymore... Jongin wasn’t really able to put a name to it, but something had definitely changed in the way Yixing was looking at him.  
So when Luhan had noticed too, and began teasing him about it, he didn’t even try to deny it, or to convince him that he’s overanalyzing things or being delusional, as he used to say whenever the other Omega kept annoying him about it, because he was pretty sure it would have been in vain.  
As it was expected, Yixing confessed to him few weeks later and asked him to be his mate and gave him time to think about it. He was speechless.  
But what Jongin didn’t expect at all, is to find Baekhyun one day standing in his doorway, at an ungodly hour, stating that ‘Jongin-ah we need to have a serious talk‘ and despite the fact that the words "serious" and " Baekhyun" can’t coexist in the same sentence, he nodded anyway and let him in, ignoring his sleepiness and tiredness because of the heat.

That day, Baekhyun wasn’t his usual childish and playful self, and he seemed genuinely serious, which made Jongin worried. Baekhyun was the first to break the silence when he asked him suddenly and straightforwardly about the nature of his relationship with Yixing, because it was too obvious that the latter was courting him.  
Jongin hesitated just for a moment before deciding to be frank with Baekhyun because it was pointless to deny it, for he told him about Yixing and he even admitted his feelings for Taemin because he felt like suffocating the longer he kept them bottled up.  
Surprisingly, Baekhyun gave him a knowing smile and told him that he knew from the start because 'You weren’t that subtle about it Jongin-ah' then he just stared at him for a moment like he was hesitant. Like he was worried about something, then he asked him if he’s aware that Taemin has been scent marking him for months, and that he reeks so badly of his scent.

He was speechless and ecstatic to say the least, because OH.MY.GOD.

That night, he couldn’t sleep because he had mixed feelings, he was too confused and scared… he didn’t know if he should feel happy to hear this, or to worry because Baekhyun also told him that if he didn’t made his feelings clear for both, Taemin and Yixing, things between them might go really scary in the claiming day.  
So he decided to explain to Yixing that he had feelings for Taemin as soon as possible, but not before making sure that Taemin meant it when he scent marked him and wasn’t just doing it without noticing.

★★★★

As planned, in the very next day, Jongin went to the police station to meet Taemin.  
The Alpha owed him an explanation. There were so many questions in his mind and he needed answers, he needed to hear Taemin saying that he had been scent marking him because he wanted him, because he wanted to make him his, and make it clear to his suitors.  
His ... he felt he could almost hear his heart pounding.  
To be with Taemin and have him as his Alpha, he was so willing to put aside his hatred towards Alphas.  
He was willing to let go of his pride and ego. Even if that means dealing with other Alpha’s mocking stares and comments.  
To be in Taemin’s arms, he was willing to do anything.  
Those thoughts were swimming around his head, while he sat in Taemin’s office waiting for him, but instead he found himself face to face with Alpha Jonghyun – the latter has been on the receiving end of one of his punches when he tried to court him once- he seemed to remember it as well because he gave him an angry glare, before he informed him that Detective Taemin headed to another community to help investigating Omega's disappearances.  
Taemin had warned him last week to not go home so late at night alone, because of this.  
Disappointed, he went back to his home and slept because he was still exhausted. He decided to head to Yixing’s place in the evening and tell him about Taemin.  
When he arrived at Yixing apartment, it was already dark outside, the streets were empty, the streetlights were barely on and rain was falling, he found Yixing waiting for him at the door as usual with a warm smile painted on his face and a towel in his hand.  
He let him in and helped him out drying his hair, and then he put a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.  
Jongin just heaved out a sad sigh. He knew that the second he opened his mouth, he would lose all of this, he would lose Yixing.

And he was right.

He felt his heart crash painfully against his ribs at the sight of Yixing crying in silence and begging him that ‘please, just please get out and leave me alone’ and Jongin cried as well, and asked him to forgive him because the heart wants what it wants and that he never, ever intended to hurt him, but Yixing interrupted him, laughing sarcastically while he asked bitterly I felt it when I saw you, you are my mate…so why, oh why I am not the one for you?’ before he started cursing and yelling again then he just kicked him out of his house.  
Jongin was utterly shocked.  
Yixing has never cursed or yelled at him before. Moreover, Betas and Alpha don’t cry no matter what... at least, not in front of Omegas.  
On his way home, Jongin felt guilt eating him up from the inside, every time the image of a-so-broken Yixing had crossed his mind assaulting his thoughts on and on, he looked so sad when he told him that he’s in love with Taemin and for he can’t return his feelings or for that matter be his mate.

After what felt like an eternity, Jongin wiped the tear's on his face and walked near the street he lived on, and then he collapsed himself onto a bench near the deserted street corner and closed his eyes…Suddenly, he felt a hand across his mouth to shut him up while the other hand had grabbed his arm and start to drag him off the bench, he tried to free himself from the man’s grip, but the more he squirmed, the more pressure the man applied because he was obviously much more stronger, an Alpha. Jongin tried to scream and call for help, but he knew it would be in vain when the man dragged him toward a car, in where another alpha was waiting.  
The man is indeed an Alpha, his strong Alpha pheromones wafting in the air was clouding Jongins's mind, and it was only making his little situation worse right then.  
It happened in a blur, really, a familiar voice was calling out his name, the sound of a bullet being expelled from a gun, the sounds of footsteps running toward him as the Alpha threw him to the ground then got into his car and drove away…The last thing he saw was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him before he lost consciousness.  
When he woke up, Jongin was already lying on his own bed; the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, was Taemin looking at him worriedly, the latter let out a huge sigh of relief, his eyes shutting as a soft and barely visible smile played at his lips.  
Jongin tried to sit but his head felt hurts "Let me help you" Taemin changed Jongin's position from lying to sit up and handed him a glass of water, after that he explained to him that it was a kidnapping attempt, and that he was by coincidence coming by and caught them trying to force him into the care.  
That day Taemin told him a million times he’s sorry because he shouldn’t have left him alone, and that he failed him as a friend and a protector, while he tenderly brushed his nose over the Omega's soft cheek. Jongin smiled gently and opened his mouth to tell him that: Stop blaming yourself ,I am able to protect himself, but Taemin silenced him with a chaste kiss.

Their first kiss.

The kiss started out slow and tender, just pecking at their own slow pace, they kissed passionately, until things started to get heated up, so Taemin was the first to pull away with a big smile on his face as he pecked Jongin on the nose on and on mumbling that "Kim Jongin, don’t you dare to say that you are able to protect yourself after what happened today " and he kissed him again whispering against his lips " I've been wanting to do that since forever…you fool I’ve been dropping all sorts of hints!" Jongin Just smiled, and kissed him back, because he’s been doing the same thing.  
Although he was very happy that day, he was also sad…sad because Yixing’s eyes full of sadness and grief kept crossing his mind.  
But he was euphoric, nevertheless. 

★★★★

Happiness is an ephemeral luxury.  
Back then, Jongin wasn’t aware of this fact, or maybe he just ignored it.  
He was too engrossed in his own happiness to sit for a moment and think about Taemin’s mother hatred towards him. Whatever.  
And to be honest, Taemin’s tender kisses and warm embrace were a great distraction; he couldn’t bring himself to think about anything better than the heat of his body, his addicting scent and his soft words that had been like a lulling symphony to his ears.  
But this doesn’t mean he didn’t try to speak with Yixing, actually, he was determined to restore their damaged friendship no matter what, even though he was fully aware that wouldn’t be an easy process, but it was worth all the efforts for his heart was torn apart whenever Yixing‘s sad eyes crossed his mind…this image was haunting him.  
Even though the biggest part of him had been nagging and telling him, you did nothing wrong and it wasn’t your fault, because his wolf had chose already Taemin to be his mate, but he felt guilty nevertheless, and he couldn’t by any means tell this to Yixing –who still believe that he’s his mate- because it would’ve only made things worse, so he decided to give Yixing some time and space to recover and then spoke to him. Time mends all wounds. 

In the meantime, he decided to focus on his relationship with Taemin.

The latter was –surprisingly- very loving, caring and gentle while trying to court him properly, although it was crystal clear to everybody that his mother was opposed to their relationship.  
The thing is, Taemin’s mother was a traditional and conservative omega, and it wasn’t a secret that she wasn’t so found of him, for she considered Jongin as one of the major reasons that Omegas earned a bad reputation in their community with his inappropriate behavior that was so un-Omega like. Ha funny.

All over. Taemin was really the ideal Alpha throughout the period that he began officially his courtship, but what really bothered Jongin then, that Taemin didn’t touch him no matter how he tried to seduce him, hell he even used his pheromones and he wasn’t even ashamed of it, but Santa Taeshit had refused all his advances to mate, and Jongin as an Omega, he hadn’t that self-control to accept that he’s been imprinted on without being mated or knotted.  
Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t complaining, because the kisses and their make out sessions were mind blowing to say the least. But he wanted more. Hell, he needed more.  
But it looked like the stubborn Lee Taemin had vowed to abstain from mating until the claiming day, because of some archaic tradition. Bullshit. Believe him; some Alphas really come up with some weird shit. And it must’ve been his mom’s idea, because Taemin had been looking at him with eyes filled with hunger and desire, and it was clear that he was trying so hard to restrain himself from taking him in front of Luhan or Baekhyun.  
Luhan is a pervert he wouldn’t have minded; actually he told him once that he would give half his fortune -as if - to watch their show.  
Anyway, what Taemin didn’t know, is that Jongin wasn’t your average omega, and that it was impossible that he was going to accept the idea of a platonic relationship with Taemin until the claiming day.  
So two months before the claiming day, he secretly stopped taking his suppressants and he eagerly awaited his heat that kicked up only one month before the claiming day. That day, he didn’t hesitate to call Taemin moaning sensually his name while jerking off.

As expected. Half an hour later, Taemin was standing in front of his door, the air was packed with his Alpha pheromones, and he was looking at him with red eyes. And when the latter pinned him to the wall and start kissing him like there is no tomorrow, he just smirked. Mission accomplished.  
Everything that night was mind blowing, and the fact that Luhan was not there to hear him moaning and screaming made it even better. Every kiss, every touch, and every whisper in his ear as Taemin thrust inside him, or with each kiss to his thighs…everything was perfect and unforgettable, and the knot, the knot was different from everything Jongin had ever experienced.  
And what made the night more tattooed in his memory and his skin, was when suddenly Taemin had licked his neck twice and then a growl ripped out of his throat as he sank his teeth into the Omega's tender flesh without a warning to mark him, the pain was really, really unbearable that he almost blacked out.  
But Taemin kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and it was really overwhelming despite the pain.

Taemin had marked him. Taemin is his mate now. It’s looked down upon to mark an Omega before the claiming day but Jongin was never the one to conform, what they will do now in that day would be only a formality, because they are bonded for life, and no one, NO ONE can change this. Or so Jongin was telling himself that night when he was in Taemin’s arms.

But, Oh he could not be more wrong. 

★★★★

The next day when Luhan and Baekhyun spotted the claiming mark on his neck, the expression on their faces was priceless: Wide eyes. Mouths agap. Then, Baekhyun let out a loud scream chasing him while yelling Omg.omg.omg You did it finally! On the other hand, Luhan sprinted to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace, "You horny Omega! You were that eager for a knot, you couldn’t wait for the claiming day! “He said with a smile plastered on his face  
In the same day, Yixing had visited him. And the sad look in his eyes when he caught a glimpse of his claiming mark broke his heart. But he smiled at him nevertheless, and approached him to give him a hug but suddenly he pull away apologizing before he said bitterly, "You are now a claimed Omega ... your mate would feel jealous, sorry".

That day Yixing kept apologizing on and on because he yelled at him when he admitted his feelings for Taemin, he told him that something must have been wrong, or he did read the signs wrong because he swore that everything in him was strangely screaming Mate.Mate.Mate whenever Jongin was near him.  
Jongin found it strange indeed, because your inner wolf would only recognize his destined mate. But back then he thought that Yixing was just confused and that affected his wolf as well.  
Yixing finally promised him to remain friends and to stay by his side. However, he told him that he will always love him as dearly as before. Because getting over him isn’t as easy as he thinks.

Jongin was speechless.

They stayed friends after this, meeting here and there, but Jongin kept it all secret from Taemin because the latter was awfully jealous and territorial.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon plz share with me your thoughts and comment below.


End file.
